


Fashion Week

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Fashion Week, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami and Joe attend Paris Fashion Week





	Fashion Week

Rami often gets called one of the best dressed men in Hollywood. He’s constantly on best dressed lists in magazines. Whether it’s award shows or premieres or his daily life, people talk about what he’s wearing.

It’s probably the only thing Joe is worried about when he and Rami start dating.

He does try to step up his game once they’re dating. He thinks his style was always decent. But it definitely improved once he starts working with Rami’s stylist. He wants to complement Rami when they’re out together. Joe wants to look good.

“Have to keep up with someone so fashionable,” Joe teases.

His style upgrade is noticed during the BoRhap premiere and press outings. It’s noticed again once he and Rami are spotted on public dates. After that, some of the magazines call him and Rami one of the best dressed couples.

It makes a nice change. When he looks at pictures of him and Rami together, he knows they both looked amazing. He likes seeing pictures of them together. Especially when they’re dressed up all fancy and stylish. The two of them do look perfect together.

Which is why he doesn’t mind when Rami tells him he wants to go to Paris Fashion Week.

Joe’s been to fashion shows before. He knows what to expect. They’re loud and glitzy. There are models and photographers everywhere. The fashion is sometimes very out there.

But going with Rami is such a different experience.

Rami has a set mind on what he wants to wear. He works with his stylist on getting the perfect outfit. He spends hours in tailoring or trying on different combinations of clothes.

“It’s good to have options,” Rami says. 

It’s not just one outfit either. It’s an entire week of outfits.

“Can’t show up to Paris fashion week in a bad outfit,” he says. “You have to be prepared.”

“You’re going to have to find me something to wear,” Joe says. He has no idea where to even start.

“You put that much trust in me?” Rami asks. He smiles after he says it.

“Yup. Make me look good.”

Rami does make him look good. Joe knew he would. He trusts Rami’s sense of style. He wouldn’t help pick out an outfit that would make Joe look bad.

They’ll be photographed the most on their first night. And also at the big events they’re attending. The ones for the big fashion houses like Dior or Armani. Joe knows they both need good outfits. Rami wears a pair of tailored black pants and a black and white sweater with a black coat. He looks stunning.

“You shouldn’t have worn that,” Joe says when he sees him. They’re still in their hotel. He hasn’t gotten dressed yet. He was too distracted watching Rami get dressed.

“Why?” Rami asks. He frowns and looks down at his outfit. “I think it looks good.”

“It looks too good. I don’t want to go out now. I want to stay here and help you take that all off.”

Rami laughs. “Nice try. Go get dressed.”

Joe smiles and heads off to change into his own outfit. He has a pair of similar black pants and a nice blue shirt with a leather jacket.

There are photographers waiting when they leave the hotel. And again at the fashion show. Most of them clamour for Rami’s attention. But there are some who want pictures of both of them. Joe’s happy to get his picture taken. He’ll never say no to being photographed with his boyfriend. 

The actual fashion show is interesting. But Joe is not nearly as interested as Rami. Rami gets really into it, making comments on the fashion choices. Joe has to smile. Rami’s always been more at home in fashion circles than Joe has.

When the show ends, Rami stops to take some pictures and sign autographs for fans. Joe waits for him, taking a couple pictures of his own from fans who ask. But Rami gets most of the attention. Joe doesn’t mind. He think Rami deserves all this love he’s receiving from fans. Especially when he’s nice enough to stop to take pictures with them. Joe knows he’s dating one of the good ones.

After Rami’s done signing autographs, they head back to their hotel. They change into more comfortable clothes. Joe keeps his leather jacket and pairs it with jeans. Rami changes into jeans and a sweater. He still looks amazing even dressed down. But Joe thinks he might be biased. He’ll always think Rami looks handsome no matter what he’s wearing.

They go out to explore the city and end up in a small bistro. Joe orders them some wine and appetizers. He smiles as he listens to Rami energetically talking about the show. Now that they’ve escaped the photographers, Rami is even more lively. 

Rami catches him smiling. “What?” he asks.

“You’re so happy right now. It’s nice to see,” he says.

Rami smiles shyly. “Thank you for coming with me. I know fashion isn’t your thing.”

“It’s not,” Joe agrees, “But it’s your thing. And Paris seems to be our city, so of course I’d come with you.”

“We do keep coming back here,” Rami says with a laugh.

“It is the city of lovers, after all,” Joe says.

They enjoy the rest of the night and it’s absolutely perfect. While Joe enjoys going to events with Rami, moments like these are the ones he enjoys the most. Just hanging out in a bistro with some good wine and food, laughing and happy in one another’s presence. They don’t need a big event like a fashion show to enjoy each other’s company. This is enough.


End file.
